inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Ninmenka
|english voice= |imagecat=Images of the Ninmenka }} was a demon fruit tree which devoured souls of people and turned them into human faced fruit. Tōkajin used these to try and achieve immortality. History When Tōkajin waits for the time for him to be sage, he sees a Shikon jewel shard and later complains that it cannot be eaten, so he throws the shard behind him. However, he accidentally threw the shard into Ninmenka, the demon fruit tree. Ninmenka speaks behind Tōkajin, thanking him for the shard and asks him if he wanted to be a sage. Tōkajin answers yes, then Ninmenka orders Tōkajin to eat the human head peaches, in order to become a powerful sage. Tōkajin later loses his shards of the Sacred Jewel after Kagome hits him with a sacred arrow, and the shards come flying into Ninmenka and the tree absorbs them. As Inuyasha and Tōkajin fell off a cliff to their doom, Ninmenka catches them with its roots. Ninmenka then devoured Tōkajin, and transformed itself into a large thorn root monster; the result was Touboku Ninmenka. Inuyasha then reverts to his half-demon form when the sun rises, and he easily destroys Ninmenka. Powers & Abilities *'Energy Absorption:' Ninmenka is able to feed off the blood of people by digging its thorns into their bodies. It in turn grows Ninmenka fruits off of the consumed energy. Ninmenka was able to gain even more energy when consuming a Hanyō's blood. *'Ground Phasing:' Ninmenka is able to pass through the grounds at speeds faster than the speed of gravity. *'Size Alteration:' After consuming five jewel shards, Ninmenka was able to grow its body and increase and decrease the size of its roots, acting as appendages. Ninmenka has grown its roots to lengths that allow it to wrap around Inuyasha's body several times. Manga vs. Anime *The Ninmenka has the ability to speak in the anime, but does not in the manga. In the anime, the human faced fruit that Ninmenka bears have the appearance of peach-like fruit with small human faces, whereas in the manga the "fruit" that Ninmenka bears look like actual human heads. *In the manga, Ninmenka is by a river at the base of the mountain where Tōkajin's temple is located. In the anime, it is on top of the mountain and right beside the temple. *In the anime, Ninmenka is destroyed by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. In the manga, the souls of the people that were trapped in Ninmenka by Tōkajin were able to move on to the afterlife after Tōkajin died. Trivia *Ninmenka is based on the mythical tree . It is a tree from the mountain valleys of that grows fruit in the form of human heads. This fruit is seen smiling or laughing, even when it has fallen off the tree. Media appearances *Chapter 83 *Chapter 85 Anime *Episode 57 *Episode 58 *Episode 82 }} Notes References de:Ninmenka es:Árbol Mágico zh:人面果 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Trees Category:Yōkai